London Air
by Robward
Summary: Charlie gets and unexpected job promotion meaning he and Bella have to move from Forks to London, leaving Edward and the Cullens' heartbroken. Bella must attend a Private Boarding school meeting new friends but will she EVER see the Cullens' again?
1. Chapter 1 : Big News

"_LONDON_!" I managed to screech out after what felt like hours of shocked silence.

"Bells, I told you this kind of thing would be happening," Charlie innocently added.

"Yeah, but _never_ did I think it would be _London_!"

I was shaking now, blinking furiously, trying to keep back my tears of anger.

"Bella, I'm sorry, you know that. But, this kind of thing happens all the time and I'm just sorry that it's happening to us. But they're _extremely _short staffed over at their stations and, well… Forks has quietened down in the past few years and I just thought that maybe a new adventure would be good for me…good for _us_!

Speechless, I sat there, staring at nothing. Thinking through everything that I'd built up for myself here since I moved from sunny Phoenix. I'd managed to create a strong bond between my father and I, made some 'interesting' friends, some more _elderly _than others. And then there was… Edward.

Ever since I'd arrived at Forks, Id never really felt…normal. But then he came along, my godlike creature, and made me forget about everything except that he was what I would want forever and ever.

Charlie snapped me out of my mental crisis by letting out an awkward cough.

"But…but…what about…school?" I stuttered out, but really I wanted to ask, _'what about Edward? _

"Well of course I'd get you set up somewhere, but, uh, that was the other thing I wanted to ask. You seem like a _great _student, and I want you to get the best out of life, so there's this great school… oh, just take a look for yourself." He said nervously as he handed me a single brochureon '_Mill Hill School.' _I stared at it dumbfounded as I glared at the bright and breezy students on the front cover in their gruesome uniforms. This. Can't. Be. Happening!

"Your sending me to _BOARDING _school?" I shrieked, wincing at my never-before reached volume.

"_Private _boarding. Well… I thought that you would… approve of this."

I rose wordlessly from the table and staggered upstairs. I heard movement behind me, but I knew that Charlie knew that waterworks were on their way up.  
I collapsed on my bed and let my tears take me under. After what felt like hours I felt my energy drain into nothing and I felt myself slip into deep slumber.

_Gasp… gasp… gasp! _

I sat up quickly in my bed gasping for air. My head was spinning due to my horrid nightmare.

"Are you alright, love?" Edward's anxious tone crept up on me from behind me pulling me back into my frenzied behaviour.

"OH! Um… yeah I'm fine."

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up against his side trying to soothe me with my lullaby.

"So, Alice is coming by very soon to sort you out with your next hours worth of clothing," he said sarcastically.

I sighed heavily. "Perfect."

We sat there like that for what felt like forever, taking about things and other times talking nonsense. He would occasionally ask me of my dream but I would change the subject abruptly before he suspected anything.

But as time went on, an overwhelming wave of guilt hit me, saying that this wasn't right, I would eventually have to come clean to him… to _all_ of them.

"Alice! Not now!" Edward hissed towards the window as a small, pixie-like figure appeared at the end of my bed.

"Now is better than later," she growled back at him. "Now Bella, I was thinking red today, but I also came with blue just incase," she said as she held up to identical shirts - designer by the looks of things – only in different colours.

"Alice, do I really…" I wined, looking towards her wardrobe selection for me.

"Yes! Hmm… yeah, I would go for the blue, after all that's Edward's favourite on you," she said winking at him 'subtly.'

He groaned beside me in embarrassment, hiding his face in my hair.

She giggles at his mortified expression then threw the clothes at me, dragging me towards the bathroom to change.

After my lengthy human-moment, I returned to find Alice and Edward bickering in muted tones.

"Alice…" Edward whined. I guess everyone was playing that card today.

"Please Edward?" she said, forcing on her puppy dog eyes.

He sighed deeply, then turned his gaze to meet mine.

"Alice was wondering if you'd want to come over to ours? For 'girl time.'" He shot an apologetic smile my way.

"Well, knowing you Alice, 'girl time' includes me playing human Barbie for the next several hours. But, I'll come over otherwise, I haven't seen Esme in so long."

Alice pouted in disappointment, so I whispered in her ear, "How about the next time the guys go hunting?" Her face light up like a kid stuck in Disney Land.

"Great!" she sang and hopped gracefully out my window.

Edward silently came to my side whilst taking my hand in his. He chuckled after Alice.

"I wonder when that guilt thing will wash off on her." He laughed some more then mounted me onto his back, ready for take off.


	2. Chapter 2 : Breaking News

**A/N – This is my first fanfiction and I'd appreciate it if you would review it after reading it and give ONLY constructive criticism.**

**Thank you for taking your time on reading this**

We arrived in no time at the front door of the Cullens' mansion thanks to Edward's speedy skill.

He lead me quickly through the empty living room, the never used kitchen towards the dinning room, where they all sat expectant.

Edward motioned for me to take a seat next to him. Everyone awkwardly glanced between each other, almost as if they were frightened of what was about to be said or done, and then all of a sudden Carlisle rose from Esme's grasp and cleared his throat.

'Bella, I believe I speak on behalf of everyone here when I say that we're worried about you. Edward especially."

I glanced across to him on the other side of the table just in time to see him capture his face in his stone hands.

"We've all seen a slight difference in you ever since a couple of nights ago, and I you would like to talk about it, you know we're here."

I sighed in defeat; I had tried for days to keep a straight face and a smile on it, but obviously my efforts were useless.

I fixed my eyes on Edward long enough for him to meet my gaze. I smiled at him sincerely and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him, then stood up taking over from Carlisle.

I took a last long look around the table, laying my eyes on all their beautiful faces, their warm golden eyes, but saving my favourite for last.

"Yeah, uh… Charlie and I have… been discussing. And… we're moving to London."

One by one, I saw their jaws drop and eyes widen, and I swear I saw Rosalie even look stunned.

"He got an unexpected job offer, and…" I couldn't go on, not with Esme crying tearless sobs in front of me, or Edward practically tearing his hair out.

"When?" I heard Alice choke out.

"I stop school on Wednesday and we leave Friday," I whispered uneasily.

Alice silently wandered over to my side and suddenly pulled me into her arms.

"Bella, what… what will I do without you?" she whispered delicately in my ear.

I giggled softly in her ear. "Oh Alice, you'll be fine! I don't know why everyone says that, I mean, I'm really not that interesting."

Just then, two colossal fists met Esme's favourite table, making everything onto shudder furiously.

"Never say that! _Never! _You are interesting, in fact, I find you more than interesting. Why do you _NEVER _see yourself clearly!" He growled at me, and with that he left the room, slamming doors at incredible force on the way.

I stood there stunned, trying to make sense of his words. Alice planted herself firmly beside me and held me by the shoulders trying to get me to look at her, but I stormed out her arms and pursued my heavenly hurricane in the midst of his destruction.

"Edward?" I called as I entered his room. His back was turned to me, facing out towards the forest, his fists were like balls of steel glued to his sides as I strolled over towards him.

"Edward, I'm sorry," I said as I planted my hand on his shoulder.

He sighed unsteadily and turned slowly to meet my apologetic expression.

"No, don't be sorry, I should be! I never meant for you to have to see all that… it just… I've already lost you once before, there were no words to describe the feeling, and now knowing I'm losing you _again-_"

"You're NOT losing me!" I interrupted him. "That will _never _happen, you know that!" I grabbed his ice-cold hand in both of mine. "I mean, I know people say that long-distance relationships are unhealthy but, come on, we've been through far worse to let this rock our boat. We'll stay in contact 24/7, I _promise!_"

He stood there, absorbing everything I said and then let his alluring crooked smile do the talking. I stood there, motionless, gawking at his perfection, and as always, left my self-esteem with some serious issues.

'_Just _24/7?" he added sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well, I don't know, I'm not sure if humans get and upgrade in sleeping hours in England, so I'm afraid so, buddy!" he chuckled, winding his arms round my waist and planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Hmm… we'll see!" he muttered as he lead me towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3 : Big Revealing

I lay back exhausted on my bed, once more going over every single detail of what happened earlier at the Cullen home, shuddering at some of the more unpleasant memories.

I rolled onto my side, collecting the tattered _'Mill Hill School' _brochure off of my side table and flicked through it, now and again letting out a heavy sigh whilst studying the school ground plan. It looked far greater than my old school back in Phoenix, how would I ever cope!

A sudden tap to the door brought me abruptly back to reality, Charlie poked his head around the corner whilst wearing a pleasant smile.

"Well," he announced, making his way over to me. "Billy called. He wants to see us before we go, rather a 'Fare-well Party' if you will."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. A party wasn't exactly high on my list of priorities right now. Charlie sniggered at my expression.

"His words, not mine!" he said playfully. I looked down towards the pamphlet, blinking frantically trying to hold the tears back.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" He strolled over and made space for himself on the bed next to me.

"Nothing really, I'm just scanning through this."

Charlie smiled and took the leaflet from my hands.

"Yeah, I told you it looked like a great school. I mean _look_ at it, it has a swimming pool, a café _and_ a separate dinning hall, I'm sold!"

I smiled at his glowing expression. It was true, Charlie never let a dinner invitation slide. I'm sure I'd be seeing a lot of him on campus.

"So, here's an even bigger question for you. Have you told the Cullens' yet?"

Ah, my dad could see right through me, although I was used to be being called an, 'open book' by my mother.

"Um, yeah… in fact I just told them today."

"And?" he encouraged. My goodness, was my father getting gossip tips from Jessica?

"Well, I thought it would go a lot smoother that it did." I winced.

"Bella, you should know by now that these things are never usually… easy. Edward would know _all _about that-"

"Dad… please." I whined. Charlie held this permanent grudge over Edward. Charlie really didn't deserve Edward's level of politeness.

"Ch-dad, I think I'm gonna go to sleep now," I managed to choke out swiftly. I needed to be alone.

"Ok Bells, if you want to talk, you know where I am."

He got up stiffly from the edge of my bed and sauntered off to his bedroom.

I fell back onto my pillow, fixing my eyes on the paint detail of the ceiling. This room… my room will be a stranger to me in a matter of days, paintings that I produced from a young age hung above my bed, the rocking chair from my childhood – and also part of my long happy memories with Edward – will be emptied from their eighteen year old home.

I groaned lightly at the thought of leaving my life - my _home _– and rolled over, covering my face with my blanket letting the waterworks flow.

"You know, I'd rather you didn't cover your face, I've lived and _will_ again have to live without it."

I glared at him fiercely.

"Yeah, you _do _know how to knock, right?" I said sarcastically whilst waiting for my heart to stop doing cartwheels inside my chest.

He smiled my favourite crooked smile, which instantly stopped my heart all together. He pulled his eyebrows together, looking concerned.

"Breathe Bella!"

I obeyed immediately, shaking my head incredulous.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, I just thought you might need a shoulder to cry on," he smirked.

I smiled at him, taking his hand in both of mine playing with his fingers.

"Or a hand, whatever makes you feel better," he added sarcastically.

"I'm fine, really, I am," he began shaking his head. He obviously didn't trust my half-hearted soothing tone.

"Bella, I wasn't born yesterday," he laughed.

"Oh, I _knew _that!"

He chuckled under his breath. He pulled me up against his side and he began playing with a strand of my hair.

"Hmm…" he sighed. "So, Alice has msn accounts set up for all of us now after having a vision of you saying that you wanted 24/7 communication." He said laughing at his sister.

"Oh boy!" I giggled

"Well, how about we 'sign out' here and continue this 'convo' in the morning."

"Oh brother!" I winced at his bad joke.

* * *

"Hey Bella! There's a package here for you." Charlie called from the bottom of the stairs.

I bounded downstairs but at the same time, hesitant in case of one of my daily accidental falls.

I took my parcel into the kitchen to investigate. I don't remember sending away for anything.

After tearing away all layers of cardboard, I reached in and pulled out piles and piles of material.

"Hey, what is it?" Charlie asked curiously.

_I _wasn't even sure. I searched for some source and finally found one at long last.

I picked up the stiff piece of paper, which was addressed to me on some exquisite stationary.

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_We are delighted to welcome you to __**Mill Hill School**__._

_This package includes your year round uniform, physical education uniform and your term schedule._

_We thrilled to be meeting you on your first day._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Mr Lambert (School Headmaster)_

"Wow Bells, they seem… eager!" he chucked, motioning towards the letter.

"Not half," I muttered under my breath.

"Well how about you go try it on, see if you need to alter anything," Charlie asked amusingly, I'm sure he wanted a good laugh.

I'm sure I'd have to keep this a secret from Alice, no way I'd want to get expelled on my first week due to uniform damage.

I turned reluctantly towards the stairs whilst gawking at the atrocious clothing, which was tucked under my arm.

Firstly, I pulled out a knee-length navy tartan skirt; a white, plain, fitted shirt; a striped dark navy, baby blue school tie and finally a thick dark blazer, including the official school badge.

I hesitated as I stepped in front of the mirror, afraid of seeing this new reflection. I took a deep breath to settle myself and opened my eyes, setting them on a set of elderly clothes.

I gasped. I believe my gran had an outfit _just _like this!

"Dad! Before you say _anything_, I just want you to remember that _you_ picked this school…"

I stopped in my tracks at the bottom of the stairs, hoping that this was a dream.

The Cullens' were all grouped in the hallway staring at me… no more gaping at my _uniform._

"Uh…Hi!" I said as enthusiastically as possible whilst sending daggers towards my father.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella, did I forget to mention to you that the Cullens' were coming round this evening," he said with a menacing smile.

I sighed in defeat; we were going to have words later.

"Bella? What on _earth_ are you wearing?" Alice screeched.

"It's my… uh… uniform… _school _uniform." I stuttered.

Alice looked as if she was going to cry. Edward came up to me with a genuine smile on his beautiful face but I could tell his eyes were critical.

He laid his hand on my shoulder.

"You look lovely!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "You don't have to say that, I know I look hideous," I laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll go change into something more… _modern_!"

I almost sprinted upstairs, darting down the hall into my bedroom and locking my door.

I didn't even have to look in the mirror to know that I had a blush as red as a ripe tomato.

I doubt I'd ever live this down, especially with Emmett in the room for the next several hours.


	4. Chapter 4 : Bye!

I sighed heavily, looking aimlessly round my bare, childhood room. There were so many things that I was leaving behind from my earlier years whilst living in Forks. 'But I was certainlytaking _a lot_ with me,' I thought amazed, looking at the taped boxes in the hallway. I never really thought I was one to own a lot of junk!

I heard Charlie cursing under his breath, obviously failing with the stapler. I squeezed my way past my belongings and made my way down the stairs just in time to see Charlie making his final adjustments to the plaster he was placing on his finger.

"Well…" he sighed whilst meeting my amused gaze. "You can tell I haven't moved in a while."

I laughed whilst hugging his shoulders.

"Well I've just finished taping so I'm just going to head out for a while."

"Let me guess… the _Cullen's'?_" he said in a sarcastic tone. I smiled at him in agreement. "Well Bells, be back by 2, then we need to get going!"

Ever since I broke the news to them about my round-the-world move, they had started planning _a lot _of family bonding sessions before I left. Edward was definitely not taking it well, you could see the pain sinking deeper and deeper into his eyes each time he looked at me. As usual, he was blaming himself about that last time, my… 18th birthday…

I pulled up onto the driveway to see Alice bounding down the stairs to meet me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" she sang as I hopped out my old trusty wagon.

"Alice, Alice, Alice!" I tried my best to imitate her level of happiness, but it wasn't working today.

She wrapped tiny arms around my waist pulling me in for a bone-crushing hug.

"How you feeling?" she said releasing me.

I sighed, attempting to keep my thoughts controlled.

"I'm doing ok I suppose," not daring to meet her sympathetic stare. "You?"

"How do you _think _I'm feeling, Bella? I'm loosing my _best friend_ today!"

I giggled nervously. "Aww Alice, you're not loosing me, I mean, this won't be the _last _time you'll see me…will it?"

It finally sunk in. I'm not coming back to Forks, well, not any time soon. Everyone I knew and loved were situated _here_. And I couldn't see Charlie bending his rules – and wallet – just for me to come back and visit _Forks!_

I decided to change the subject, quickly.

"Where's Edward?" I said scanning the empty house.

"They all went hunting early this morning, I stayed behind so I could spend time with you _and _to give you these…" She said whilst pulling back her wardrobe doors.

"Umm… Alice? You _do _know I'm only aloud 20kg for a flight. _This _would need it's own plane!"

"What?" she asked incredulously. "Well, what would you wear?"

I laughed at her shocked expression.

"Alice, I _do _have my own clothes! Maybe not Abercrombie or Gucci but I _like _it that way!"

"…definitely not Gucci…" I heard her mutter to herself.

The day was going to fast for my liking. Edward still wasn't back yet and the clock just tolled 12:45.

I threw myself on their elegant leather couch and sulked to myself for a few minutes, taking in the beautiful surroundings of my 'second home' until Alice re-appeared with a large black book in her 'fragile' looking arms.

"Ok," she sang whilst skipping to my side. "I was clearing out my winter wardrobe last night when I found a whole bunch of pictures from last year. I instantly thought of our situation and figured it would be a nice 'Bon Voyage' present for you, a reminder of _all_ of us."

I felt tears emerge as I flipped over the front cover, laying me eyes on 7 beautiful faces, staring back at me with their breath-taking smiles.

"Alice…" I whispered.

She wound her arm around my shoulders and bringing the album into the middle to share.

"You like it?" she asked whilst wiping the tears from my red-raw eyes.

I was speechless as I glanced at the next one. Edward and I at the park with Jasper and Alice. His arms were around me and his eyes were gazing intently into mine.

"Yes, it's beautiful! But I have one concern…"

She wouldn't let me finish.

"What?" she breathed in horror. "Is it the binding? Because we can sort that Bella, I promise!"

I giggled at me sister as her hands ran frantically over the photo album.

"No, No!" I said in between laughs. "It's just, how am I meant to stop crying?"

"Oh Bells!" she sighed.

Just then the door slammed open to welcome Emmett's arrival.

"HELLO!" he roared as he scooped me up in a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Um...Hi?" I managed to squeak.

"Emmett, put her down! I don't think Charlie would be thrilled if we sent her back dented." Esme chided.

"But mom…" he whined but otherwise put me down.

"So dear," Esme said. "How long do we have until you leave?"

I saw a slight glimmer of hope in her eyes that maybe it would be slightly longer it really was.

"Actually, not long at all. Charlie said I've to be back by 2."

I didn't have to meet her stare to know that this wasn't the news she was looking for. Out of the corner of my eye, Edward appeared, leaning against the doorframe with a heartbreaking expression on his glorious face.

"Um…ok, how about we all go out the back and clear up. Emmett, I want that paddling pool removed now!"  
"But…"

"No Buts!"

One by one the all filed out into the backyard leaving Edward and I alone in the deafening silence. I turned to face him, but each time he would fix his gaze on another item close by.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long," he said after and endless amount of time. "But if I knew you'd be leaving so early, I wouldn't have gone in the first place."

"No. _Please_ don't blame yourself. You had to go, your eyes had never been that dark before."

"But still, 15 minuets is _not _enough time to say goodbye to you." I looked deeper into his eyes, and if he could cry, he'd be through several boxes of Kleenex by now.

"Come…come to the airport with me!"

"Bella…" his voice was unsure.

"I mean you said yourself that 15 minuets is not enough time to give a real goodbye. But if you came with me, we would have now, we'd have the car journey there _and _time and the airport! Just…_please!_" I begged.

I stood there aimlessly, his stone cold arm came around me, locking me into a deep embrace.

"Of course I'll come."

* * *

"Right, Gate 6," Charlie sighed whilst his eyes were searching. "Is over there."

He looked down at tear-stained face, "You ready, Bells?" he smiled enthusiastically whilst wrapping his arms around my shoulders. All I could do was nod.

The goodbyes I called behind to my family were hard. Excruciatingly hard!

Now as I took my seat on the large aircraft, all I could think was Goodbye! Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie… _Edward!_


End file.
